Hide Your Feathers
by LuTatroX
Summary: Maybe when peace comes, love will too, but keeping it a secret is what makes it complicated. Songfic! Sylvester/Tweety. Please review!


**Yep, it's a Sly/Tweety oneshot! Shocker shocker, but I also have a Sly/Penny and Sly/Lola in mind. Also a new chaoter to Fur and Feathers. Well, I hears this song tiday and thought it captured this pairing comepletely, so here goes!**

**Happy late Valentine's day, I hope it ruled! Mine sucked!**

**Enjoy**

_**'Feathers'**_

Sylvester sits on the edge of his bed, contemplating about his enemy, and his relatiinship with, the bird. Tweety Pie was her name, and the relationship started with, well what could he say, it was hate at first sight! But as they mature, Sylvester realizes he is now 17, and the 16 year old bird's voice was richer, and abled, her body now with delicate curves, distracting his eyes from the sunshiny yellow of her feathers. But of course, this couldn't be, and he refused to let it be welcomed to his thoughts,

_History's made it's mark in anger_

_And everybody knows it's what we do_

_It's nothing new_

The little hate relationship started with his desires anyway, and he thought she would make a wonderful appetizer. But of course, being a rare tweety bird, she has fully grown to be almost as tall as Sylvester himself, but still shorter by a lot. And he had to admit, even though his many demons in his head had caused him anger and failure, Tweety could be devious when she wanted to be.

_The next chord strikes as fault and failure_

_And we both know that fingers point on cue_

_There's blame for two_

Tweety has been noticing Sylvester's new odd behavior, as well as her own, as well. She noticed that when they were hurling insults at eachither, he was looking into her pale blue eyes, not in in a menacing say, but in a gentle, almost loving way. Could it be...true?

_Do you really think he coming, Tweety?_

_Do you really think he's coming back for you?_

_Well, when the world stops spinning when he looked at me before_

He seems to hear her almost, in his head. She's...crying. Why woukd he want her to be crying? Fantasizing, he must aid her, establish a friendship, a peace, and to his very guilty pleasure, something...more. They sing together, in his mind

_"I'm not the new one_", she sings stubbornly.

_"Is my cusion just enough to break your fall?", _he comforts softly, holding her close, _"Don't you cry_,". He whispers in her ear, "Just lie there, baby, _in the past if you want it all,"_

But this fantazing isn't good. He hates her. Everybody kniws it. And vice-versa. And as he thinks of her, resting in his arms, the imaginary father pulls into the driveway of the fantasy house he calls his own. They must think fast. He grabs her by the shoulders,

_"Right now_

_Hide your feathers on the back porch, Baby_

_He's coming home for-"_

_"You've been such a liar!"_

_"Shh, hide those feathers, little back porch lady, you're too old-"_

_"Enough to cry these sorry eyes over the world."_

Maybe, he decides, it's time to go and do it in person. And so, at 9:30 at night, in the cold of the night, he realizes that her larents aren't home, so he looks to her bedroom window. The light it on,

_Here me scream outside your window_

_I've onky come to make my peace with you_

_There's something new_

Tweety can hear a voice outside the window, coming from the front yard. She runs down to open the door, letting the grieving cat inside. They sit on the sofa, and he declares his wanting for peace, regretting that day in their lives that changed it all,

_Oh, it was our time, that day in_

_Our lives_

_If I could do things different, what would I choose?_

Tweety then feels the regret, and sobs appologies into the tuxedo cat's chest. He wraps his arms around her, a warmness flowing over him,

_"Shh, don't you cry, Tweety. Please don't cry, Tweety."_

But then, just as in the dream he had been fantasizing before, a pair of headlights brightened the curtains. They stand up in panic; her parents can't see them...at least not like this! He grabs her shoulders just like he did in the daydream,

_"Right now, hide your feathers on the backporch, Baby, their coming home for-"_

_"You aren't half the liar I would have assumed."_

_"Shh, right now, hide those feathers, little Back Porch Lady, too old-"_

_"Enough to cry these sorry eyes over the world."_

•~•~•

But later that night, Sylvester has drawbacks. Is this love, he asks himself, or just his horemones acting up. He wants to say love, but uncertainty strikes him,

_No other _

_would wait this long for a lover_

_To embrace, boy_

_When there's no more room for love_

_Will you sell her off to the sharks?_

Now he's the one angsting. But when he wakes up, he knows that it's the right choice. They become close friends, at least in private, and go by the system. Right now they're in Sylvester's house, but when Bugs comes knocking, they know the drill,

_"Right now, hide your feathers on the back porch, Baby, he's coming home for-"_

_"Oh, we've been quite the liar's-"_

_"Shh...hide those feathers, my little Back Porch Lady, to old-"_

_"Enough to know that this is just too much."_

She leaves the house in a haste, tired of pretending. Sylvester looks to thebfront door and too the back. He knows what the right thing ti do is. He runs after Tweety,

_"What a minute, Little Back Porch Lady! Wait a minute little back porch lady! I'm in love! Wait a minute little-"_

_"Such a liar!"_

_"Don't you cry, lover, don't you cry, no no!"_

He grabs her by the shoulders, and gently wipes her tears, "All I want is you." She smiles, and hugs the tom tightly. Maybe it would work anyway. He pulls her into a deep kiss, not caring anymore if anyone did see.

"I guess there's no more reason to hide those feathers afterall."

**Did you like it? Happy Valentines Day, and the song used is **_**'Feathers' **_**by **_**Coheed and Cambria**_**, and I thought it fit perfectly for fhe pairing, so check it out! Lyrics aRe modefied to a certain degree. **

**Review!**

**-LuTatroX**


End file.
